Zelos gets a new look
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: Another night of randomness at an inn, this time involving an idea for a new look for Zelos.


Apologies for a bit of out of characterness from Sheena. I know she seems very serious in the game and has a lot of troubles on her mind, but it'd be nice to think that she was able to just have a bit of fun every once in a while. I'm aware she's a bit, well, quite a lot, out of character and do apologise for that.

Just a silly idea. A short piece about another random night in an inn. Not set in any particular time or place, and no spoilers. This one concentrates on Sheena, Colette and Zelos mainly. Hopefully the inclusion of Zelos will please Omakase Shimasu who has been asking for him to be given a proper part in one of my fics in reviews of my other ones :)

Thanks to everyone who's been leaving, and who may leave in the future, reviews for my fics! Feedback is much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Namco do I believe.

* * *

Lloyd entered the living room of the inn and was surprised to hear Colette and Sheena giggling like little schoolgirls in the corner of the room. It was rare to hear the pair giggle quite like that, in fact it was rare to hear Sheena giggle at all. He wondered what was making them act this way. 

"Genis, what did you feed them?" Lloyd asked the boy who'd cooked dinner that night, wondering if the girls had had too much sugar.

"Nothing, I did nothing, they were like that when I found them," Genis shrugged, looking slightly scared. Lloyd smiled when he recognised one of his old excuses, but he thought that Genis was being honest.

"Lloyd, Lloyd," Colette beckoned him over. He rolled his eyes and made his way over to see what was up. He passed Raine, who looked as though she was doing her best to ignore the noise and not snap at the girls. The journey they were on was tough, it was important that they had a chance to laugh, but the noise was very distracting. 

"What on Earth's gotten into you two?" Lloyd asked, smiling at them. He liked to see them happy. Colette had begun to hiccup she'd been laughing so hard and Sheena, who Lloyd thought might just be getting her laughter under control, started laughing madly again when she held out a sketchpad to him.

When he'd left the room to go and have a shower Lloyd had noticed the girls had been drawing together. Now, seeing their reaction, he was almost afraid to look at what they'd drawn.

"It's alright," Colette said between a hiccup. "Sheena was drawing Zelos and I said to her how he reminded me of those cats, who are always wandering around, looking for other cat friends, and then I had a funny idea. So I picked up a pencil and added something to the drawing," she managed to explain around a fit of hiccups.

Lloyd took the sketchpad from Sheena and, still a little afraid, looked at the drawing on the page. He laughed when he saw that Colette had added cat ears and a tail to the drawing of Zelos standing around in a Market square, obviously scouting for hunnies. They rather suited Zelos he thought.

"You're mad," he giggled, picking Colette up and swinging her into a comfy chair with him. He ruffled her hair and she giggled again. 

The two girls had just gotten their giggling under control when the red-haired chosen entered the living room. Sheena started giggling and tried to say something, but only succeeded in doubling over with laughter, pointing and laughing. Colette, who'd snuggled into Lloyd's lap and was sort of lying across him giggled so hard she rolled out of the chair. Lloyd caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Hysterical hunnies?" Zelos shrugged. He sat down in a chair and waited for an explanation, but Colette and Sheena were in no condition to give one, and Lloyd felt it was best that they explained rather than him.

Once she'd managed to stop laughing again Sheena glanced over at the clock. A grin appeared on her face, and she went over to Colette and whispered into her ear. The blonde nodded, gave Lloyd a quick kiss on the cheek, told him she'd be back later then hopped up and went out of the inn with Sheena.

They returned shortly with a small bag of shopping. Lloyd got up out of his chair and went to see what they'd bought, laughing when he discovered the contents of the bag.

Zelos got the distinct feeling they were up to something when they went upstairs instead of returning to the living room but he was too comfortable to bother investigating. He decided to have a doze and go see what they were doing later.

Sheena grinned when she came back downstairs with Lloyd and Colette and saw Zelos was still sleeping in his chair.

"What are you guys doing?" Genis asked, looking up from the card game he'd been playing with Presea.

"Shhhhh!" Sheena put a finger to her lips to signal to the small boy to be quiet. Colette and Lloyd sat down in their chair again as Sheena crept up to Zelo's chair, and quietly and gently lowered a headband with a pair of felt cat ears on it onto his head. Checking that he was sleeping soundly she gently rolled him over a bit, clipped a fake fur cat tail to his overcoat with a safety pin and rushed back into the chair she'd been sitting in earlier. She grabbed her sketchbook and pretended to be innocent and ignorant of what had just happened. She ended up biting on one of the pencils she was using to stop herself giggling a couple of times.

Colette asked Sheena for a bit of paper and a pencil. The older girl looked up from her drawing and gave her a notebook and a couple of pens. The small girl suggested a game of noughts and crosses with Lloyd by drawing out a grid on the paper. He shifted a bit and filled in one of the squares, knowing he'd probably lose. Colette had been beating him at the game since they were little.

Zelos woke up after the others had all gone up to bed. He stretched and got up out of his chair, deciding that if everyone was asleep he supposed he might as well go to bed too. He wondered why the maid who passed him in the hallway gave him an odd look, but didn't realise until he saw himself in a bedroom mirror. He twirled in front of it grinning. The ears and tail suited him. He guessed that was what Sheena and Colette had been giggling about earlier.

As he sat down on his bed he carefully removed the accessories and placed them safely in his travelling bag. He'd be sure to keep them safe, it wasn't often that Sheena gave him gifts. He was used to hunnies constantly giving him things, but this was something special.


End file.
